Learn to Fly
by Doc Roe
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little push. Kiddie!Angels


**You know, kiddie!Angel fics are really hard to think of, as it turns out lol. But I hope you like this one. Thank you for all the reviews, and those who continue to tune in to whatever I crap out.**

**I don't own SPN or characters involved in the making of this story.  
**

"C'mon Castiel! You can do it!"

The words came from many voices of the youngest choir and carried through the child who stood at the cliff's edge much too afraid to step off. His hands were knotted at his mouth and eyes closed tight. Perhaps if he couldn't see them, they wouldn't see him. His black wings shook with intimidation and fear. Today was the day to learn how to fly.

"You just spread your wings," Uriel demonstrated "And _fly_. It took me no time at all to learn_._" The angel rose a few feet off the ground with a smug grin as the other children began to imitate, showing off just how easy it was for them to flutter around in circles. It was their laughter that caused little Castiel to sink further into himself.

"It's rude to boast," Michael's voice was sharp. They all dropped to their feet at the archangel's words. As their instructor, they all equally feared and respected him. A flurry of apologies came immediately afterwards.

"Are you afraid, Castiel?" he bent down to the child who barely reached his knee. There was no direct answer, just a nodded head. "You know what I do when I'm afraid?"

Castiel opened his eyes just a little to look at his older brother. ''No, Michael." He replied softly.

"I count to ten. Ten long seconds to be afraid. And then when those ten seconds are up, forget about being afraid and just do it… Would you like me to count for you?"

The tiny hands were still shaking when the landed neatly at his sides.

"_One… two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!" _

Castiel jumped as his tiny wings fluttered spastically. His eyes were closed tight again, and his hands were in white-knuckled fists. But the attempt was foiled as he landed swiftly on his butt. Oh this resulted in more stinging laughter. Michael just simply shook his head and sighed.

"It's okay Castiel," he helped his youngest brother to his feet. "It'll come to you when you're ready."

"It won't if you baby him, Michael." A voice came from behind the class.

The older angels sat at a distance watching on when Lucifer hopped off his cloud to join in. The smaller ones bowed their heads, mostly out of fear- Castiel included. Michael tensed when his bother approached.

"He must be strong."

Lucifer stared down at him curiously. "An angel who cannot fly is hardly an angel at all." He smirked as a hand lightly shoved the smaller angel's shoulder.

"Okay, Lucifer. That's quite enough." Michael stepped forward, only to have his brother's hand met at his chest. This did not stop Lucifer from then pushing Castiel harder. The child looked as though he were about to cry, as his cheeks glowed hot. The next time the strong hand rose, he blocked it.

"Stop it, Lucifer." His tiny voice ordered. The attempt was humorous to the oldest angel who simply looked down onto Castiel with a self-satisfied grin.

"Why should I?" It was matched this time with a harder shove that nearly made Castiel lose his balance. The other children looked on with alarm and fright written all over their faces.

"Because I am a solider of God!" Castiel then cried looking up to his brother. He shoved his brother back with all the might a young one could muster. But it barely had any effect. Only made Lucifer's smirk widen.

"You're no solider," He snorted. "You're no better than the mice in Jegudiel's library." This insult was matched with another shove into the child's chest. Everyone could see Castiel's frustration at the blatant antagonism. His eyebrows were pulled tightly together as his chest rose and fell rapidly with angry sighs.

"I am a solider!" He was screaming now. "I am an angel!"

He was expecting another slick remark, or another push. But he got neither. Lucifer simply stood with his arms folded across his chest. It took a moment for Castiel to realize that he was now a few feet away from the cliff and now hovering with his brother in mid air. He looked at his brothers and sisters on the cliff who admired their youngest.

"Yes you are, child." Lucifer playfully ruffled Castiel's hair as his brother's irritation quickly merged into pure excitement. His first major accomplishment was matched with cheers from the bystanders.

"Michael, look!" he cried awaiting his favorite brother's approval.

The archangel nodded with a slight grin. Though it was not hard to conceal his obvious distain for the oldest that yet again chose to undermine his authority. Lucifer looked back at his brother and winked as he turned back for the cliff and left Castiel to enjoy his first moment of flying solo.


End file.
